


Upon the Emerald

by MalevolentDeceiver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, M/M, Medieval Torture, Pear of Anguish, Prostate Massage, Spanish Tickler, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentDeceiver/pseuds/MalevolentDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon The Emerald fairies play, work is done, and all is bright. Though, below the deck, darkness falls and all is pain for a certain Spaniard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Emerald

Seas were quiet, the occasional seagull would call overhead, hoping to get some sort of morsel off of the crew of the pirate ship it was harassing. This ship just so happen to belong to Captain Arthur Kirkland. A pirate gentleman, he enjoyed the finer things of life. Being the captain of a ship allowed him small luxuries like tea, which he obtained while commandeering a cargo ship that was coming from China. He took a sip of his tea before his first mate, and his brother, Allistair came in.

"Brotha', A ship is approachin' us. Wot d'ya want us ta do?" The ginger haired male questioned. The captain frowned and stood.

"What colours do they fly?"

"They donnae have any..." This caused the Brit's smile to grow bright.

"Look to see if you can locate the Captain and let me know who he is." he said and dismissed his brother. He sighed and walked from his cabin with his eye scope. He looked through it and saw a crew of what looked to be Spaniards readying their ship, moving so they would be in prime position to sink the Brits ship. He scanned the deck of the other ship and saw a familiar face.

_"Si, I've been to this port many times,"Antonio said before taking a drink from his wine glass._

_"Strange, I've never seen you here before, Maybe we've just been here at different times then, hm?" Arthur drank from his rum bottle. They prefered different beverages but they talked as if they were old friends who had known each other for ages._

"Ready the cannons Alli." He said with a frown. 'Unfortunate, he was a good drinking mate...' The Brit thought.

Cannons fired, the salty sea air was contaminated with smoke and the smell of gunpowder. It was something that both Captains knew all to well. The Spaniards ship was beginning to sink after some time.

"Get closer!" Arthur ordered his navigator. Once in position, the British crew boarded the sinking boat and started mêlée combat. "I want that Captain on my ship! Alive!" Arthur ordered. The Spanish Captain was brought aboard the ship and forced to his knees, facing his sinking ship. The last of the British crew came back aboard after setting fire to the wreckage. The screams of the drowning crew were ear-splitting. Antonio could barely stand it. Arthur smirked and watched the last of the wreckage fall to Davy Jones Locker. "Tie him up, bring him to my cabin." Arthur ordered with a smirk. Antonio finally realized who he was up against, hearing that accent and seeing those emerald-green eyes.

"Yer done fer Spaniard..." Allistair smirked as he began to tie him up.

"Y-you! You didn't tell me you were-"

"Neither did you my friend." Arthur interrupted with a frown. Antonio couldn't say much after that. Allistair tied him with his arms behind his back as tight as he could without breaking his ribs. They dragged him to the cabin and threw him on the ground. The Spaniard coughed with the force of him hitting the ground. Arthur followed short after the Spaniard and locked the door behind himself. "Now what could have possibly possessed you to attack my ship, hm?" The Brit asked with a smirk as he unsheathed his sword and began polishing it. "Have you ever even gone against a British ship before?" He laughed.

"Si, Cargo ships and one pirate." Antonio sneered. Arthur frowned and approached him, holding the tip of his blade to the Spaniard's neck.

"A pirate ship? You better hope, for your sake, that I don't know the Captain of that ship." He glared at him. Antonio could only smirk at this.

"You don't scare me Puto!" he smirked and tried to move out of his constraints. Arthur sneered and grabbed him by the collar.

"I should, and trust me, I will love." His velvety words sent chills down the Spaniards spine. Arthur threw him down and went to retrieve his brother.

"Drag him down to the 'Special' room in the very bottom of the ship." he smirked at the Spaniard then followed the other down, Spain was drug down each step, he was not allowed to walk. The Spaniard felt a sense of fear, what was this "special room"? Antonio didn't want to find out; But he would, very, very soon. Arthur unlocked a door at the bottom and entered, it was dark, damp, and smelled strong of old blood and flesh. The Brit lit candles, enough for the room to be lit. The wooden walls were streaked in blood and scratches, scratches that looked as if someone was trying to escape. The Spanish captain was untied and hung up by his arms, his feet were barely touching the ground. "Now, Spaniard, you get to find out what happens to captains who try to sink The Emerald. Allistair, go assist those worms in fixing my ship!" he ordered. Allistair nodded and went back up to the deck. Arthur had his back to the Spaniard, searching through a chest to find his toy.

"What are you going to do Brit?" Antonio glared then screamed as he was hit with a barbed whip. The metal bits clung to his clothing and took bits of cloth with it as it was pulled back. Arthur continued this until the shirt barely hung on by some thread, to which Arthur removed easily. Antonio shivered softly as the cold air touched his bare chest. "You're insane!" He shouted.

"Maybe... but your even more mad for attacking my ship, and thinking you could win..." The Brit smiled and put his toy back before finding claw like instrument. Antonio knew all to well what that was. A Spanish Tickler, used during the Spanish Inquisition, it could rip flesh easily. "Ah this little toy, I got this at a Spanish port a few months ago, quite a gem it is." The Brit smiled and raked it down the Spaniards chest, a lovely shade of red covered the Spaniard's tanned chest. Once the Brit was satisfied with the amount of blood on his chest and on the floor he set the 'Tickler' on a table, to be cleaned later.

"H-hurts..."

"It's not supposed to tickle love." he laughed, finding the irony in the name of the instrument. He returned to his box and grabbed a conical-shaped object with a knob on the top. He set it down and began to cut the others pants off.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" The Spaniard panicked, he didn't like this, not one bit. Arthur ignored his protests and stripped him of his clothing before picking the conical instrument back up and pushed it against the others entrance. Arthur started turning the knob and the cone separated into four different sections, spreading the Spaniard apart. All the while he screamed in pain, a warm red liquid ran between his thighs and began to pool with the blood from his chest. This cause the Brit to smile widely.

"Such a lovely shade of red." He smiled and spread it even wider. Antonio's voice grew hoarse and painful as he screamed louder, and suddenly, the pain stopped. The Brit was using his other hand to probe within him and touch his prostate. The feeling of the Brit pushing against the nerve bundle melted away all the pain he was feeling, and replace it with pleasure. Arthur continued to assault his prostate with his finger before pulling away the metal instrument, stretching him even further. He wasn't even phased by this, the pleasure dulled the pain and made it so he hardly felt anything. Antonio tried to catch his breath before his body would be put through more torture. The sound of a buckle being undone sounded through the damp room, Arthur had stripped himself of his pants. Without warning, he thrust inside of the Spaniard, the warmth that enveloped him made him moan in pleasure. The Spaniard could only hang there and take what ever the Brit did to him. Arthur smirked and moved his hips against the other. His hands slipped to his back and scraped down it, the other tried to arch away from him which only caused him more pain.

"S-Stop!" The other begged and tried to move away again. Arthur slapped him, hard. The other just sat there finally, his body gave up on him and stopped fighting. This earned coos of praise from the Brit. Arthur thrust a few more times, hard and fast then released inside of him. It stung and caused Antonio's eyes to water. Arthur pulled out of him and cleaned himself off before dressing himself. He cut Antonio down so he would fall into a puddle of his blood.

He smirked at the Spaniard and drug him up the stairs by his hair. He left him in the barracks for the crew to do with what they pleased. "Welcome to The Emerald, Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriado. You're going to be here for a very, long time."


End file.
